One Person's Trash is Another's Research Project
by Ybarra87
Summary: Hiro finds something belonging to Trina and decides to keep it. I don't own anything belonging to Big Hero 6.


**This was something that came to me and I had to tell. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was night time in San Fransokyo as Hiro and Baymax were out patrolling the city in their armor. As Baymax flew around the city, with Hiro on top of him, looking for crime in progress. As they flew through the city Hiro noticed a familiar robot walking out of an alley and run off really fast. "That's Noodle Burger Boy." He stated.

"Should we pursue him Hiro?" Baymax asked.

"No, let's at least find out why he came running out of this alley before we go after him. He was here for a reason and I would like to know why." Hiro replied as Baymax landed and they then proceeded into the alley Noodle Burger Boy came out of.

When they entered the alley they noticed the whole alley was filled with dumpsters. Baymax just looked around. "Why did Noodle Burger Boy come here, Hiro?" He asked.

"I don't know buddy." Hiro replied as he then thought to himself for a minute. "Baymax do a scan of the alley." He then requested.

Baymax began scanning the alley the moment Hiro had made the request. "Scanning. Scanning complete." He said as he turned towards Hiro. "Hiro I'm picking up a strange heat signature coming from that dumpster." Baymax stated as he then pointed to a certain dumpster.

Hiro just looked at the dumpster Baymax was pointing to and proceeded towards it carefully, he didn't know what was in it but he wanted to make sure it wasn't a trap. As he got to it he then proceeded to open the lid of the dumpster carefully and slowly until it was wide open and then slowly moved his head to see what's inside and let out a scream of terror when he saw what was inside falling to the ground afterwards.

Baymax then proceeded towards Hiro the moment he fell. "Hiro, my sensors have indicated that your heart level is elevated to the point where you were frightened. Are you okay?" He asked as he helped Hiro up.

"Yeah, I'm fine buddy. I was just surprised to see what was inside." Hiro replied as he approached the dumpster again but this time was more calmer.

"What is inside the dumpster, Hiro?" Baymax then asked.

"A body." Hiro replied as he stuck his arms into the dumpster and began to pull something out.

Baymax just tilted his head in confusion hearing that. "A body?" He asked.

"Yeah but not just any body, it's Trina's body." Hiro said as pulled Trina's body out of the dumpster and set it down on the ground.

"Why would Trina's body be in a dumpster?" Baymax asked.

"I don't know but chances are Noodle Burger Boy got rid of it for her since she's no longer using it." Hiro answered as he began to examine her body closely seeing how life like Obake had made her.

"What do we do now, Hiro?" Baymax then asked.

Hiro just picked up Trina's body and picked it up. "We bring it with us, buddy." He answered as Baymax tilted his head in confusion again.

"Why do you want to bring Trina's body with us?"

"Well we can't just leave her body in a dumpster since it would raise too many questions but the main reason why I want to bring her body with us is to examine it carefully. Obake had made Trina close to being a real human from what I saw so far and it's giving me some ideas that could help people in the future. I'll explain everything to you later, right now let's go meet up with the others." Hiro explained as he then got on top of Baymax while holding onto Trina's body then flew off.

THE NEXT DAY

AT SFIT

Hiro was currently in his lab going over the details he obtained from Trina's body so far before he planned on doing anything more to it. He had told his friends about how he and Baymax found Trina's body in a dumpster after Noodle Burger Boy came running out of the alley it was in. His friends wanted to get rid of her body right away since Trina was dangerous and it could be a trap for them but Hiro refused. He told them that she probably got rid of her body since she had a new one so she no longer needed it and he had plans for it. He explained to them from what he saw when he examined her body and how advanced and life like Obake had made her so she could get close to him. He told them he planned on seeing if he could try and replicate some of her body parts for a project idea, apparently after examining her body he found out that Obake had made it where she could actually feel and touch things so it gave Hiro the idea of making prosthetic parts were you could actually feel with them. Granted it seemed like it would be like a lot of work but he was sure he could actually succeed with it. The others were hesitate about Hiro doing this but eventually agreed to help him with Go Go even agreeing to help him examine her body. However she told him before they did anything with her body they had to get Professor Granville's permission first.

As soon as they got to school the next day, Hiro went straight to Professor Granville's office and explained to her what happened and what his plan was. Needless to say Professor Granville was intrigued with Hiro's idea as well as impressed with what her former star student, Bob Aken, created but she was a bit hesitate to allow Hiro to proceed. Hiro saw this and explained that in way by doing this they would be using something he created to bring good and help a lot of people. Hiro also told her that he had no intention of taking all the credit for this and planned on giving it to Bob since he was the one who made Trina. Hearing that Granville immediately agreed to his project provided they give her daily reports about how it was going which Hiro agreed to.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Hiro and Go Go were currently in the lab going over Trina's body which was still intact, Go Go had wanted to take her body apart so they could examine it better but Hiro heavily objected since he didn't feel comfortable seeing her in pieces like she had been someone killed off in a horror movie. In the end they settled examining her through her neck and if they need to see how a certain part of her body worked they would take that body part off provided they attached it back to her when they were done. Right now they were sticking a small camera through her neck hole trying to get a good view of her inner workings. "I have to say this is impressive work. I never seen anything like this before." Hiro stated.

"Yeah it's a shame really that Trina was only made to get close to you." Go Go responded as Hiro gave a small frown hearing that.

"I know Obake only made Trina to get close to me and to be honest it makes me a little sad. I actually liked her but to find out everything about her was lie was the thing that hurt me about her. However I can't just hate her, I mean she was just doing what she was programmed to do no matter how wrong it was. Besides you remember what Baymax told us about Obake, that the accident he was in took away his ability to tell what was right and wrong. I believe he could of done good with Trina if he actually got treated." Hiro explained as Go Go just looked at him.

"So you intend to do the good he could of done?" She asked.

"I guess you can say that yeah." Hiro replied as Go Go gave him an impressed smirk. Hiro then began to examine Trina's hands. "I still can't believe Obake made it where Trina could feel and touch things."

"Well she had to get close to you and a girl who couldn't feel things would definitely make you suspicious of her. She had to be as close to a real girl as she could be." Go Go replied.

MEANWHILE WITH TRINA

Trina was currently at the junkyard with her brother, Noodle Burger Boy, looking for parts she could use to upgrade herself with, when all of a sudden she started laughing. Noodle Burger Boy seeing this asked. "What's so funny sis?"

"I don't know, it's almost like someone is tickling me!" She laughed out as she then started crying in pain. "Ow!"

"Now what's wrong sis?" Noodle Burger Boy then asked as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Now it feels like someone is pinching me! What's going on?!" She cried out as she then thought to herself for a moment. "Must be my body acting up again. Strange I thought I had it shut off so it wouldn't act up. I'm gonna have to take a look at it when we get back to our hideout."

"Your body isn't at the hideout anymore." Noodle Burger Boy replied as Trina turned towards him.

"What do you mean it's not at the hideout anymore?" She asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You said you had no use for it anymore since you have a new body so I decided to throw it away." Noodle Burger Boy responded as Trina glared at him angrily.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" She shrieked out as she then knocked down a wall of garbage in anger.

"I threw it away in a dumpster." Noodle Burger Boy answered as he looked at his sister. "You seem angry sis. Would you like some stickers to cheer you up?" He then asked as he pulled out some stickers.

"No I don't want any stickers!" She screamed out in anger about to knock something down when all of a sudden she stopped as a calm look appeared on her face.

"Now what's wrong sis?"

"I don't know but I feel really calm. It's like a warm feeling has come over my body." She said as she looked at her brother. "Look we need to find my body. While I may no longer have any use for it, I don't want it falling into the wrong hands. You need to take me to the place where you dumped it."

MEANWHILE BACK WITH HIRO

Hiro was currently holding Trina's body from behind after it got up and started running around knocking things over creating a mess. Hiro and Go Go tried to stop it from doing anymore damage by force but in the end it failed. It was only by chance when Hiro grabbed Trina's body from behind that it began to calm down. "What just happened?!" Hiro shouted out as Trina's body removed his arms from her body then turned around and hugged him. "One second we're performing tests on her body then the next second it gets up and starts creating a mess. Then the moment I grab Trina's body it clams down and is now hugging me. I am so confused."

"We've must of done something to accidentally turn it on." Go Go answered as she just looked at Trina's headless body hugging Hiro.

"Well we should try and turn it off now, besides I think we got enough notes for today." Hiro replied as Go Go came towards them and put her hand into Trina's neck trying to find someway to turn it off eventually succeeding. After her body was shut off Hiro and Go Go agreed to take another look at her body tomorrow and come up with a way to replicate one of Trina's arms with the hand attached.

A FEW DAYS LATER

The next few days for Trina had been really tough for her as she felt whatever her body was feeling, from pain to laughter as well as feeling hot and cold. She had no idea what was going on with her body or let alone where it was since it wasn't in the dumpster her brother had dumped it in. She couldn't help but feel angry and furious that something was going on with her body or someone was doing something to it. However each time she got really angry all of a sudden a feeling of calmness engulfed her like something was calming her body down which had her curious. The reason she stopped using her body altogether was because it basically had a mind of it's own and kept disobeying her orders like she wasn't in charge of it, no matter what she tried she could never get it to stop and calm down but now it's like something is able to calm it when she never could. Trina had no idea where her body was but luckily she caught a break when last night her brother heard Hiro Hamada's friend in a lizard suit talking to a tiny version of Hugs saying that Hiro had her body while they were out on night patrol. She had no idea why Hiro had her body but now that she knew who had it she was determined to take it back and make him pay for what he put her through!

As for Hiro the past few days with Trina's body had been really interesting since it would start getting up on it's own and go on a rampage whenever they examined it but it would always calm down whenever Hiro started to hug it or touch it. Eventually it got to the point where it started to cooperate with them willingly with their examinations which really confused Hiro but in the end they managed to get the job done in replicating a copy of Trina's arm and hand as well as make a blueprints copy of Trina's body. Hiro really didn't understand why Trina's body basically acted like this on it's own but just assumed it was part of Obake's design.

Right now Hiro was in the lab with Baymax, Fred, Go Go, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi going over with what they had done so far with Trina's body when all of a sudden Trina came crashing through the ceiling with Noodle Burger Boy. "Alright Hamada, you are going to give me back my body and you are going to give it back now!" She roared out.

"Trina what are you doing here and how did you know I had your body? Besides didn't you have Noodle Burger Boy throw your body away for you?" Hiro asked.

"First of all my brother did that all on his own without my permission. As for why I am here and how I knew my brother overheard your dopey friend talking to a small version of Hugs that you had my body." Trina said as she pointed towards Fred. "I'm here to take it back!"

Hiro knowing that him and his friends were in no position to fight against Trina right now immediately agreed. "Fine, I'll go get it." He said as he went to the box it was stored in and pulled it out setting it on a table.

Trina looked her body over and making sure it was fine then turned towards her brother. "Turn my body on." She ordered as Noodle Burger Boy ran over to her body and turned it on.

"It's on now Sis!" He shouted out as her body got up and stood next to Trina while she glared at Hiro and his friends.

"Now I'm going to make you pay for the things you have put me through the last few days!" She yelled out as Hiro gave a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Trina just gave a scowl hearing that. "Don't play dumb Hamada! I know you have been tickling and pinching my body since you knew I would feel that!" She shouted as Hiro just looked at her like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"I don't know what you mean. I haven't been pinching or tickling your body, just examining it so I could find out how you were built and made." Hiro answered as he then added. "In fact you can even ask Go Go since she has been helping examine your body as well." The moment Hiro said that the answer then clicked into his head causing him to turn towards her. "You were the one doing that to her weren't you?"

"Yeah I was. I realized that her head could feel whatever her body did no matter how far away it was so I decided to use that against her." She answered as Trina glared at her angrily. Go Go seeing this just maintained a calm look on her face. "You had it coming after what you did to Hiro trying to lure him back into bot fighting and playing with his feelings."

Trina just growled hearing that. "Well it doesn't matter anymore! I'm going to teach you all a lesson for what you did!" She roared out but before she could do anything her body quickly ran in front of Hiro protecting him like a shield. Trina gave a confused look seeing this. "Get out of the way so I can destroy him!" She shouted out only for her body to fold it's arms together. Trina just scowled seeing this. "Of all times to act up you choose now! Just what is wrong with you?!" She shouted only for Trina's body to grab a chair nearby and throw it at her. Trina managed to smack it aside but that didn't stop her body from throwing more stuff at it.

Seeing this Go Go turned towards Hiro. "Hiro you need to calm it down." She said as Hiro just nodded then grabbed Trina's body and began hugging it calming her down.

The moment that happened the anger Trina was feeling began to fade away as she began to feel herself calm down. Trina couldn't believe that it had been Hiro hugging her that was calming feeling she felt. "Are you kidding me?! You hugging my body has been the calming feeling I've been feeling! How can a hug do that?!" She shouted.

"Studies have shown that hug is a source of comfort for those who are upset. It has a calming effect letting others know they aren't alone." Baymax answered only to be interrupted by Trina.

"Can it Hugs! No one asked you!" She yelled as she looked at her body breaking out of the hug it was in and then began to hold Hiro's hand confusing him in the process.

"Golly gee Sis, it looks like your body is really fond of that kid." Noodle Burger Boy pointed out.

"I can see that." Trina responded. "I can't believe out of all the times my body acts up it does it now and to make it worse it does this."

"Didn't you tell me it first starting acting up shortly after Big Hero 6 found out you were behind robberies involving the robots from the bot fighting arena?" Noodle Burger Boy asked.

"Yeah and I had Dad look at it but he couldn't find out what was wrong. It did start acting normal again shortly after Hugs brought Hamada to our home but shortly after that it started acting up again." Trina replied.

"It's almost like your body has a mind of it's own and likes the kid." Noodle Burger Boy pointed out causing Trina to scoff.

"Yeah right! There's no way my body could have a mind of it's own let alone have a crush on Hamada!" She shouted out.

"Or could it?!" Fred yelled out getting everyone's attention. "I believe I have the answer to why Trina's body is acting this way."

"Let me guess Fred, does your answer come from a comic book?" Go Go asked with an unamused look on her face.

"Indeed it does Go Go." Fred answered.

"Oh this ought to be good." Trina replied in a sarcastic tone as Fred took a deep breath and began to explain his theory.

"You see this situation reminds me of a super villainess with a split personality, she basically has two sides to her a good side and a bad side. The good side does good things for the city they live in while the bad side does bad things in order to take control of the city. The good side has no idea about her other half but that besides the point. The main point was that the good side of the villain was in love with the hero of the story as he had helped her multiple times throughout the comic book but the bad side wanted him gone. In fact she had tried multiple times to get rid of him but her good side came out without the bad side knowing and thwarted each attempt. The point I'm making is that Trina and her body is exactly like that villain, her head is the bad side while her body is the good side plus I'm beginning to think that her body actually likes Hiro."

"No way my body would like someone like Hamada!" Trina screamed out the moment Fred was done with his comic book theory.

"I don't know Sis, he may be right. It does seem like your body does like the kid." Noodle Burger Boy pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with Fred on this." Go Go replied with a small frown on her face about the fact that Fred was right.

"I think Freddie is right too. I mean Trina was made to get close to Hiro so there could be a chance her body has a crush on Hiro. I mean anything is possible." Honey Lemon replied.

"I do too." Wasabi said as he asked. "What do you think Hiro?"

Everyone waited for Hiro to answer only for him not to say anything while Trina's body held onto his arm. Go Go then approached him and saw that his face was completely red and his mouth was hanging wide open. She could instantly tell that he was in a state of shock at hearing what he had just heard and must be trying to process all of this. "It appears Hiro is in a state of shock." Baymax pointed out.

"Yeah this might of been too much for him to handle." Go Go replied as she looked at Trina's body and said. "Help me sit him down on a chair." Go Go and Trina's body the sat Hiro's body down on a chair while Trina just looked at what was happening.

"I don't believe this!" She shouted out. "Fine go ahead and keep my body! There's obviously something wrong with it!" Trina then looked at her brother. "Let's get out of here now! Being here is making me very upset!" She shouted as she then jumped up and out of the hole she made.

"Would you like a sticker to cheer you up?" Noodle Burger Boy asked as he jumped out after her only for her screaming to be heard shortly after.

"Well that happened." Go Go responded as she looked at Hiro who was still in the state of shock.

"So what do we do now about Trina now that she knows the truth?" Honey Lemon asked.

"To be honest nothing, from what I can tell she's probably having a hard time accepting everything she has just heard and will do her best just to stay away from us but mostly Hiro for now." Go Go answered.

"Well what do we do with Trina's body now?" Wasabi asked.

"To be honest, it isn't causing any trouble and it seems to be fond of Hiro. I think it will be fine if we keep it besides we know how to calm it down when it starts acting up." Go Go responded as she watched Trina's body currently patting Hiro on the head while he was still in shock.

THE END


End file.
